With respect to the apparatuses for reeducation of the ankle, the state of the technique may be illustrated by documents DE-A-227 571; GB-A-1 372 342, FR-A-2 502 492, FR-A-2 535 209, U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,220 and the French Patent Application No. 88 1-2928 filed on Sep. 28, 1988 by the present Applicant. All of these apparatuses have a plate mounted pivoting on a ball and socket joint or a type of half ball. They make it possible, especially, to permit a pathologic ankle to recover its propioceptive properties, but they give the reeducator and the patient only subjective information; the reeducator looks as the ankle reacts and trusts in his personal experience, and the patient trusts in the sensations he feels.